Wahyu (Commander Fallout)
Basic Information Race: Wayang Class: Spiritualist (Fractured Mind) Level: 6 Experience: 22,000 XP (23,000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Wayang, Venzan, Old Landellian, Aklo Deity: The Lady of Sorrows First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 3 Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 13 +1 (1 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (2 pts) -2 Racial CHA: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Enhancement, +1 Level Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 47 = + CON (6x1) + FC (3) (Spiritualist) AC: 19(21*) = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Shield (2*) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (2) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17(19*) = + Armor (4) + Shield (2*) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (2) INIT: +6 = (2) + Improved Initiative feat (4) BAB: +4 = (4) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (4) + STR (0) + Misc (0) - Size (1) CMD: 15 = + BAB (4) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) - Size (1) Fortitude: +7(9*) = (5) + CON (1) + Cloak (1) + Circ(2*) Reflex: +6(8*) = (2) + DEX (3) + Cloak (1) + Circ(2*) Will: +7(9*) = (5) + WIS (0) + Indomitable Faith (1) + Cloak (1) + Circ (2*) Speed: 20' *only when next to his ecto phantom **+2 to will vs. mind affecting within 30 ft of incorporeal phantom Weapon Statistics Kris Dagger: Attack: +9 = (4) + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2 to SOH checks to conceal, Living Steel Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (WIS) ' Size:' Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Spiritualist (Skill Point x3, Hit point x3) Light and Dark: Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an Darkvision: Wayang can see in the dark up to 60 feet. undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Lurker: Wayang gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Shadow Magic: Wayang add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Wayang with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—ghost sound, pass without trace, and ventriloquism. The caster level for these effects is equal to the wayang's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the wayang's Charisma modifier. ' Shadow Resistance:' Wayang get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Class Features Spiritualist Armor/Weapons: A spiritualist is proficient with all simple weapons, kukris, saps, and scythes, as well as with light armor. Phantom: A spiritualist begins play with the aid of a powerful and versatile spirit entity called a phantom. The phantom forms a link with the spiritualist, who forever after can either harbor the creature within her consciousness or manifest it as an ectoplasmic or incorporeal entity. A phantom has the same alignment as the spiritualist, and it can speak all the languages its master can. A spiritualist can harbor her phantom in her consciousness, manifest it partially (see the bonded manifestation class feature), or fully manifest it. A fully manifested phantom is treated as a summoned creature from the Ethereal Plane, except it is not sent back to the Ethereal Plane until it is reduced to a negative amount of hit points equal to or greater than its Constitution score. Fully manifesting a phantom takes one minute, switching manifested forms takes a full round action that provokes AoOs, and a phantom manifests with the same amount that it had when it was dispelled (or half of its total if it was slain). Phantoms can only be healed with magic or with the Heal skill (while in ectoplasmic form). A phantom stays manifested until it is returned to the spiritualists consciousness (a standard action), or banished to the Ethereal Plane. A banished phantom cannot return in any form for 24 hours. While fully manifested, a phantom can't be returned to the Ethereal Plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. Whenever the spiritualist is unconscious or asleep, the phantom immediately returns to the spiritualist's consciousness. If the spiritualist dies, the phantom is returned to the Ethereal Plane, and can't return to the spiritualist's consciousness until 24 hours after the spiritualist is brought back to life. A phantom can't be dismissed or banished (by a spell or any other similar effect) while it resides in the spiritualist's consciousness, as the phantom is protected from such effects by the power of the spiritualist's psyche. Shared Consciousness (Su): (Hatred: Acrobatics and Perception) ''' While a phantom is confined in a spiritualist's consciousness (but not while it's fully manifested or banished to the Ethereal Plane), it grants the spiritualist the Skill Focus feat in two skills determined by the phantom's emotional focus, unless the spiritualist already has Skill Focus in those skills. Italso grants a +4 bonus on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects; at 12th level, this bonus increases to +8. Lastly, once per day, when the spiritualist fails a saving throw against a mind-affecting effect, as an immediate action she can shunt that effect into the phantom's section of her consciousness instead. When she does so, she is not affected by the mind-affecting effect, but for the normal duration of that effect, the spiritualist loses the bonuses on saving throws against mind-affecting effects and the Skill Focus effects granted by her phantom, and can't use this ability to shunt a mind-affecting effect into the phantom's consciousness or manifest her phantom in any way. When a mind-affecting effect is shunted into the phantom's consciousness, spells such as dispel magic and break enchantment can be cast on the spiritualist to end the effect's duration as if the spiritualist were affected by the mind-affecting effect. '''Etheric Tether (Su): Phantom can mainfest in ectoplasmic or incorporeal forms. A spiritualist can sacrifice any amount of HP to prevent his phantom from dying Phantoms must stay within 50 feat of their spiritualist. An ectoplasmic phantom can travel up to 100 feat away but the spiritualist must concentrate on the tether as a full round action every turn that the phantom is outside the 50 foot radius. Should this be interrupted, the phantom will instantly snap back to the master's consciousness. If the ectoplasmic phantom is ever more than 100 feet away from its spiritualist, or the incorporeal phantom is ever 50 feet away from the spiritualist or outside of line of effect from the spiritualist for more than 1 round per spiritualist level the spiritualist possesses, the tether is automatically broken; the phantom immediately returns to the Ethereal Plane and can't be summoned from that plane for 24 hours. Bonded Senses (Su): 6 rounds/day As a standard action, a spiritualist can share the senses of her manifested phantom, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and feeling everything her phantom does. She can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her spiritualist level, but those rounds do not need to be consecutive. There is no maximum range for this effect, but the phantom and the spiritualist must be on the same plane. The spiritualist can end this effect as a free action. Bonded Manifestation (Su): 9 rounds/day Ectoplasmic: Spiritualist gains +4 shield bonus to armor class. Applies against incorporeal touch attacks Incorporeal: Gains concealment against ranged attacks Spiritual Interference (Ex or Su) Whenever a spiritualist is within the reach of her ectoplasmic manifested phantom, she gains a +2 shield bonus to her Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on her saving throws. She doesn't gain these bonuses when the ectoplasmic manifested phantom is grappled, helpless, or unconscious. A spiritualist within 30 feet of her incorporeally manifested phantom receives a +2 circumstance bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. This bonus is a supernatural ability and does not apply if the phantom is unconscious. Emotional Power (Sp): Hatred, DC 17 The fractured mind gains a number of spell-like abilities, which are tied to her phantom's emotional focus. A fractured mind can use each of these abilities once per day, plus one additional time per day for every 4 spiritualist levels she possesses beyond the level at which she gained the spell-like ability. The saving throw DCs for these spell-like abilities are equal to 10 + 1/2 the fractured mind's spiritualist class level + the fractured mind's Charisma modifier, rather than being based on the spell's level. (5) Doom (1/day) ' '(7) Inflict Moderate Wounds (0/day) ' '(9) Bane (0/day) ' '(16) Curse (0/day) Phantom Recall (Su): 1/day As either a swift or an immediate action, a spiritualist can call her manifested phantom to her side or back into her consciousness. This ability functions as dimension door, using the spiritualist's class level as the caster level. When the spiritualist calls the phantom in this way, the phantom appears adjacent to the spiritualist (or as close as possible, if all adjacent spaces are occupied). When the spiritualist uses this ability to call the phantom back to her consciousness, she can activate bonded manifestation as part of that action, but doing so costs 1 extra round of bonded manifestation. The spiritualist can use this ability once per day at 6th level, plus one additional time per day for every 4 spiritualist levels she possesses beyond 6th. Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Dex to Daggers Skill Focus (3rd Level): +3 to Knowledge (Religion) Eldritch Heritage (Arcane) level: Arcane Bond (Weapon) Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): His religion, part of the Wayang's cultural identity, was and is oppressed by the followers of the Lord of Night. His steadfastness of faith gives him a +1 to Will Saves Two-World Magic (Magic): Though the spirits of his ancestors are mischievous, the time he has spent with them has given him a talent of reigning them in to his will. He adds Ghost Sound to his class spell list as an orision. Skills Bonded Consciousness = Skill Points: 33 = (24) + INT (1x6); FC (3), Misc (0) (Spiritualist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 0 0 2 0 +3 Skill Focus Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 13 6 3 4 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 5 1 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 10 3 3 1 +3 Skill Focus Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 11 6 0 0 +5 Racial & SF Perform ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 0 +0 Sense Motive 5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 8 4 3 1 +0 Stealth 13 2 3 2 0 +6 Racial & Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 13 6 3 4 +0 * = untrained class skill |-|Manifested = Skill Points: 33 = (24) + INT (1x6); FC (3), Misc (0) (Spiritualist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 13 6 3 4 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 5 1 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 10 3 3 1 +3 Skill Focus Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 8 6 0 0 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 0 +0 Sense Motive 5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 8 4 3 1 +0 Stealth 13 2 3 2 0 +6 Racial & Size Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Use Magic Device 13 6 3 4 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Knacks (DC 14)= • Detect Magic • Guidance • Grave Words • Mage Hand • Stabilize • Read Magic + Ghost Sound (TW) |-|Level 1 (DC 15)= 4/day + 1 • Burst of Insight • Protection From Evil • Remove Fear • Touch of Gracelessness |-|Level 2 (DC 16)= 3/day + 1 • False Life • Inflict Pain • Invisibility • Stricken Heart (TW) Two World Magic (MI) Magic Item Bonus Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cleric's Vestments -- gp -- +2 Mithril Shirt 5100 gp 5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Headband of Charisma +2 4000 gp 1 lb +1 Living Steel Kris (Melee) 2802 gp 0.5 lb Holy Symbol (Iron) 5 gp 1 lb Component Pouch 5 gp 0.5 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 2.5 lb Page of Spell Knowledge (RoS) 1000 gp -- Page of Spell Knowledge (DF) 1000 gp -- Wand of CLW (50 cgs) 750 gp 0 lb Shadow Stencils 30 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.5 gp 1.25 lb Candles (10) 0.1 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Soap 0.25 gp 0.5 lb Trail Rations (4) 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Vermin Repellent 5 gp 0 lb Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb = Totals: 17751.85 gp 17.25 lb Actual Weight 11.5 lb Felt Weight Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-25 26-50 51-75 Consumed or Destroyed Items Antiplague (ROUS2) 50 gp Special Lodgings (ROUS3) 1 gp = Total Consumed: 51 gp Finances PP: 636 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 2 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 1 earned on second adventure: +300 gp CP: 5 earned on third adventure: +15802 gp earned on fourth adventure: +5792 gp Career Earnings: +24114 gp Carried Inventory: -17751.85 gp consumed or destroyed items: -51 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 6362.15 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 3' 6" Weight: 41 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Light Gray Appearance: Wahyu is garbed in gray and white clothes, covered in dark shapes and symbols. He has a number of iron trinkets about him, such as his belt and armbands, as well as his crown Demeanor: He possesses a deadpan demeanor, though he is quick to smile at things he thinks are clever, which could be any number of things. Like most Wayang, he is pious, and those who disrespect, not only his faith, but any will know naught of him but his scorn. Yuda |-|Ectoplasmic Form= Basics • Type: Outsider (Phantom) • Focus: Hatred • Size: Medium • Speed: 30 ft. • Senses: Darkvision 60 ft. • Init: +3 • HP: 57 10+4*8+CON(2)5+5 • HD: 5d10 Stats • STR: 12 (+1) • DEX: 16 (+3) • CON: 14 (+2) • INT: 7 (-2) • WIS: 10 (+0) • CHA: 15 (+2) Defense • AC: 19 + Armor (4) + Natural(2) + DEX(3) • Flat: 16 + Armor (4) + Natural(2) • Touch: 13 + DEX(3) • Fort: +6 + CON(2) • Ref: +7 + DEX(3) • Will: +1 + WIS(0) • CMD: 14 + STR(1) + DEX(3) + Size(0) • Devotion: +4 on Will saves vs enchantments • DR: 5/Magic Offense • Slam: +8 + DEX(3) • Damage: 2d6+1 • CMB: +6 + STR(1) + Size(0) • Magic Attacks Skills • Acrobatics: +8 Ranks(5)+CS(0)+DEX(3) • Intimidate: +10 Ranks(5)+CS(3)+CHA(2) • Perception: +8 Ranks(5)+CS(3)+WIS(0) • Stealth: +7 Ranks(1)+CS(3)+DEX(3) • Sense Motive: +7 Ranks(4)+CS(3)+WIS(0) Feats • Weapon Finesse (Bonus): Dex to Slam • Toughness: +5 HP • Piranha Strike: Exchange attack for maximum slammage (-2/+4) • Improved Natural Attack: MAXIMUM SLAMMAGE (boosts damage die on slam by one) Abilities • Phase Lurch (Su): A phantom in ectoplasmic form has the ability to pass through walls or material obstacles. In order to use this ability, it must begin and end its turn outside whatever wall or obstacle it's moving through. An ectoplasmic phantom can't move through corporeal creatures with this ability, and its movement speed is halved while moving through a wall or obstacle. Any surface it moves through is coated with a thin, silvery mucus that lingers for 1 minute. • Link (Su): A spiritualist and a phantom can communicate mentally as a free action at any time. They also share magic item slots • Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). • Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. • Magic Attacks (Su): When the phantom manifests in ectoplasmic form, it treats its slam attacks as if they were magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. If the spiritualist is 10th level or higher, all of the phantom's weapons are treated as the alignment of the phantom for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. • Devotion (Ex): The phantom gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. • Hated Target (Su): The phantom can take a move action to designate one creature within its line of sight as a hated target. The phantom gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls against its hated target, and a bonus on damage rolls equal to 1/2 the phantom's Hit Dice (minimum 1). The phantom is so focused on this hated target that it takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls against all other creatures. The phantom can maintain these bonuses against only one target at a time, and these bonuses remain in effect until either the hated opponent is dead or it has been out of the phantom's line of sight for at least 1 minute. When the spiritualist reaches 7th level, the phantom can use this ability as a swift action, and takes no penalty when attacking creatures that are not designated as its hated enemy. The phantom must be manifested in ectoplasmic form to use this ability (unless the spiritualist is 17th level or higher; see Shared Hatred below). |-|Incorporeal Form= Basics • Type: Outsider (Phantom)Incorporeal • Focus: Hatred • Size: Medium • Speed: 30 ft. • Senses: Darkvision 60 ft. • Init: +3 • HP: 57 10+4*8+CON(2)5+5 • HD: 5d10 Stats • STR: 12 (+1) • DEX: 16 (+3) • CON: 14 (+2) • INT: 7 (-2) • WIS: 10 (+0) • CHA: 15 (+2) Defense • AC: 21 + Armor (4) + Dodge(2) + DEX(3) + CHA (2) • Flat: 16 + Armor (4) + CHA(2) • Touch: 17 + Dodge(2) + DEX(3) + CHA (2) • Fort: +6 + CON(2) • Ref: +7 + DEX(3) • Will: +1 + WIS(0) • CMD: 14 + STR(1) + DEX(3) + Size(0) • Devotion: +4 on Will saves vs enchantments • Incorporeal traits Offense • Touch +8 + DEX(3) Skills • Acrobatics: +8 Ranks(5)+CS(0)+DEX(3) • Intimidate: +10 Ranks(5)+CS(3)+CHA(2) • Perception: +8 Ranks(5)+CS(3)+WIS(0) • Stealth: +7 Ranks(1)+CS(3)+DEX(3) • Sense Motive: +4 Ranks(4)+CS(0)+WIS(0) Feats • Weapon Finesse (Bonus): Dex to Slam • Toughness: +5 HP • Piranha Strike: Exchange attack for maximum slammage (-2/+4) • Improved Natural Attack: MAXIMUM SLAMMAGE Abilities • Link (Su): A spiritualist and a phantom can communicate mentally as a free action at any time. They also share magic item slots • Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). • Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. • Devotion (Ex): The phantom gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. • Hated Target (Su): The phantom can take a move action to designate one creature within its line of sight as a hated target. The phantom gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls against its hated target, and a bonus on damage rolls equal to 1/2 the phantom's Hit Dice (minimum 1). The phantom is so focused on this hated target that it takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls against all other creatures. The phantom can maintain these bonuses against only one target at a time, and these bonuses remain in effect until either the hated opponent is dead or it has been out of the phantom's line of sight for at least 1 minute. When the spiritualist reaches 7th level, the phantom can use this ability as a swift action, and takes no penalty when attacking creatures that are not designated as its hated enemy. The phantom must be manifested in ectoplasmic form to use this ability (unless the spiritualist is 17th level or higher; see Shared Hatred below). Background It's been 53 years. 53 years since the Gate's collapse and the fall of Sumbru. Though many forget or lose track of the exact date, it never escapes Wahyu's mind for long, for it was the day of his birth. The first words he heard were not of either his parents, for the voice was soft, yet great, and comforted him. His father, a simple craftsman named Pakaryan, believed this extraordinary birth to be an omen, which it turned out to be. As time ran on, he grew, and his powers began to manifest with him. His parents were overjoyed to learn that he was indeed an Oracle, and sent him to learn from the elders who readily accepted him into their fold, a new recruit for the oncoming war. He learned much from them, of history and theology, how to hone his abilities, and how to commune with the spirits, among other things. As he matured, he found that he indeed had a stronger connection to the other side than most of the other oracles as well, all the while the Lord continued to gather his forces on the other side of the wall. They say it was curiosity got the better of some of the humans, who, ignoring or acting in spite of the advice of the Wayang, entered the inner city. They came back changed, more forceful, angrier than they were before, and it wasn't even the end of the year before they had taken hold of the city. They began their oppressive, tyrannical rule, yet they spared the Wayang, mostly. They were silenced politically, their faith outlawed, and were confined to slums, but he did not command their full genocide. Perhaps the Lord realized that there were bigger foes in this world, or he realized that drawing so much attention to himself would cause the Landellian States to unite against him, they could not say. That was several years ago, and though he was not able to train as often or as openly, Wahyu was still learning. Finally, his elders decided he would was ready for the Lelungan, the Oracle's Journey, in which all oracles of the Lady must leave the tribe for a number of years to learn about and contemplate the world. They also decided that perhaps he would also be able to attract the attention of the surrounding states to their plight. Using his natural abilities of deception, it was not hard to lure away and sneak past the guards and out into the world at large. Hearing of the vast wealth and influence of Venza, he resolved to travel there and see what he could find... Adventure Log Tree adventure here Rodents of Unusual Size, pt. 2 XP Received: 1777 XP Treasure Received: 2070 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Orison: Guidance; Level 1 spell: Unseen Servant HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +12 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +06 (Old Total) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Level 3: Class: Oracle BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Skill Focus: Knowledge (Religion) Features: Level 1 spell: Shield of Faith, Mystery: Voice of the Grave HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +18 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +12 (Old Total) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) Level 4: Class: Oracle BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability: +1 Charisma Features: Level 2 spell: Pilfering Hand, Cure Moderate Wounds, Spiritual Weapon, Disguise Self (FC) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +23 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +18 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Level 5: Class: Oracle BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Eldritch Heritage (Arcane): Arcane Bond (Weapon) Features: Level 1: Obscuring Mist; Level 2 spell: Lesser Restoration, Minor Image (Cu), Levitate (Cu), Vanish (FC) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +28 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +23 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Level 6: Class: Oracle BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: Level 0 orisions: Mending; Level 2 spell: Heroism (MB); Level 3 spell: Cure Critical Wounds (CB), Haunting Mists (FC), Bestow Curse HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +33 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +28 (Old Total) +1 (Int) Approvals *Approval (Dec 12, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 21, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (Apr 25, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Aug 25, 2014) (Aura) level 3 *Approval (Jan 7, 2015) (Aura) level 4 *Approval (June 22, 2015) (Aura) level 5 *Approval (Dec 3, 2015) (Aura) level 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets